A Thankful Heart
by KayValo87
Summary: In all of Sam's 12 years, he has never had a real thanksgiving ... or at least, not with his own family. So this year, he plans to surprise them with a traditional dinner. But will a new hunt shatter his plans or remind him what he is really thankful for?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and to those of you who celebrate it ...

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

I had hoped to start this story earlier, have it longer, and end it on thanksgiving. However, real life wouldn't let me. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it anyway. :)

**DISCLAIMER:** Well, I tried to trade a turkey dinner for the Winchesters, but CW wouldn't deal. So, they are still not mine.

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sam**

Sam hurried to take down everything Mrs. Woodland put up on the board. The woman could write faster then some people could speak and he had to meet up with Mark right after the final bell. He finished up just as a shrill noise signaled the end of the school day, and the start of Sam's plans.

"Alright, I'll see you back here on Monday." The teacher called as the class started to pack up for the long weekend. "I hope you all have a happy thanksgiving."

So did Sam. He shoved his things into his bag and rushed out the door, not stopping until he reached the drinking fountain.

"Did you get it?" He panted eagerly.

"Nice to see you too, Sam." His friend grumbled.

"Sorry Mark, but I all I have left to get is-"

"I know, I know." Mark cut him off, pulling a box out of his backpack. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Sam beamed, looking at it as if the cardboard was made of gold.

"Get a grip, Sam." Mark muttered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "It's just potatoes."

Forcing himself to calm down, the young hunter shoved the instant mix into his own backpack.

"I really appreciate this." Sam said.

"No sweat dude." Mark shrugged. "Oh, and I think Linda was looking for you. Something about cranberries."

"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up.

"Seriously, what is with you?" Mark shook his head, shaggy blond hair falling into his gray eyes. "First you got a can of corn, then it was the gravy packet, now potatoes, and next cranberries? It's like your hitting up everyone in school for you dinner. Why doesn't your dad just go buy food like everyone else?"

Sam just shrugged and went off to find Linda. Mark was a good friend, but there was no way he would understand. Thanksgiving for the Winchesters was never a big deal. A bucket of extra crispy and a pie were about as festive as it got. But last year one of his friends had showed him what thanksgiving should be like, and he was determined to give his family one this year. He had manged to get everything except the cranberries, turkey, and pie. After he found Linda, a small trip to the store and they would be set. It would be easy enough to get his family out of the motel, they did that all by themselves. The kitchenette in their room should work for preparing the surprise dinner. Besides the turkey, none of the food needed refrigeration. He had it all worked out … except how was he going to get a turkey past his dad. Spotting the girl from his math class, Sam pushed the thoughts aside and walked up to his classmate.

"Hey Linda." Sam said to his black-haired classmate.

"Hi Sam." She smiled, showing off the sparkly orange lip gloss she had put on when she saw him coming.

He sighed inwardly and gave her a small smile back. He knew Linda had a thing for him, but he was trying his best not to encourage it. I mean, even if he liked her, it wasn't like he could stick around for any length of time.

"Mark said you had something for me?"

"Oh yeah." She reached into her purple bag and handed him a can of cranberry sauce. "Will that be enough?"

"It's perfect." Sam replied, eagerly adding it to his backpack. "Thanks."

"Anything for you Sam." She said, with a dreamy look in her eye.

Feeling himself starting to turn red, Sam cleared his throat and headed down the hallway … but stopped dead in his tracks. Leaning against the lockers, no more then four feet away, was his big brother. Hopefully it was loud enough that he didn't hear what Linda had said.

"Hey Sammy." He grinned.

"Hey Dean."

"So how was school?"

"Okay." Sam shrugged, pulling his heavy bag over his shoulders.

"Anything happen?" The teen asked, rasing an eyebrow to where Linda was still watching him.

Uh-oh, did this mean he heard her? No, Sam thought reassuringly, if he had there was no way he wouldn't say soothing. Best to just brush it off and hope for the best.

"No. Can we just go."

"Oh, anything for you Sam."

Crap. He was NEVER going to hear the end of THIS one.

* * *

You guys surprised that I didn't end in a cliffy? ;)

Please, oh please, let me know what you think!

You see, I usually wait a while before posting another chapter, but since I posted this later then I had anticipated, I decided instead to finish it in record time. I may post again in the next hour or so, but people tend to only review to the last chapter I put up. (Then I don't know if the previous chapters were liked at all.) So if you would be so kind as to let me know what you think of each chapter as you read it, I would be most appreciative. Thank you. (Wow ... I sounded really formal there ... weird.)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long. I literally had six lines left to write ... and then I had to leave for work. :P

Anyway, I got home and finished it up for you. (I hope it doesn't suck too much.)

Here ya go ...

**

* * *

Chapter 2: John**

Taking a calming breath, John stepped out of the office of Sam's middle school, reminding himself no to rip the head off the first person who looked at him. Without a doubt that was the most air-headed, annoying, school secretary he ever met. Considering how many schools he had enrolled the boys in, that was quite an achievement. John had managed to pull Dean out of his high school in record time, but the was mostly due to the fact his oldest son was declared a nuisance by his English teacher, a public safety hazard by his chemistry teacher, and had reportedly been getting a little too friendly with his heath class partner, who just happened to be the principle's daughter. All in all, they seemed pretty happy to see him go, but it probably would have been easier to get them to take Dean back then it was to pull Sam out of his school. With any luck, he could still make it out to the car before Dean ryed Sam away from whatever lesson he was trying to squeeze in before he had to go.

"Dad?"

D#*$ it. John turned to see his boys headed straight for him, with his youngest son's face turning from confused, to look of revelation, before coming very close to panic.

"We're moving again?"

The kid was smart, he had to give him that. Then again, there were only two reasons he ever went inside his son's schools. Since Sam had obviously not done anything worthy of a trip to the principle's office, there was only one logical explanation.

"We'll talk in the car." John answered gruffly, and headed towards the exit.

Stupid d&^* secretary, He had been oping to avoid this situation. Sam had recently started to get upset about moving, and John did not want to have to deal with the twelve year old while watching what he said. No telling who might be listening. Last time he spent nearly half an hour listening to a well meaning teacher explain how ghost stories and guns were harmful to his nine year old's psyche. And he didn't have time or patience to deal with that right now. H*&%, he NEVER had the time or patience to deal with that.

"So, where are we going, Dad?" Dean asked as soon as they were on the road.

"Glenwood Springs, Colorado."

"How far is it?" Sam questioned.

John shot his son a quick glance and noticed Dean was doing the same.

"How far is it?" The teen echoed. "Seriously?"

He had a point. Usually the question after where was 'why', 'what are we hunting', or even 'are there any hot girls'. The question of distance was usually the last thing anyone asked.

"Just curious." Sam grumble. "We aren't going to be driving all night are we?"

Now THAT was more like the normal Sam. John reached over and pulled the map out of the glove box.

"Here." He grunted, tossing it over his shoulder. "Let me know when you find out."

"What's going on in Colorado?" Dean asked, still half turned in his seat so he could see his little brother.

"There have been four deaths in the last two months," John replied, "all attributed to animal attacks."

"How do you know they aren't?"

Atta boy Dean, he thought to himself, always make sure to check something out to avoid following false leads.

"The last attack happened in a grocery store parking lot."

"Witnesses?"

"None."

Suddenly the map landed next to him.

"With minimal stops, we can make it by morning." Sam announced.

"You know, we don't have to drive all night." Dean commented. "Bobby is not far from here. Maybe we could crash and his place for the night and head out first thing."

"No!" Sam almost shrieked. "I-I mean … people are dying. We should go straight there."

Now Dean turned around completely.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Shut up, Dean."

"Knock it off, both of you." John ordered. "Sam's right. We'll drive straight through."

Dean turned back around, but kept glancing back at Sam, who was keeping himself busy writing in a notebook. This was weird. He just uprooted his family, again, but wasn't getting any grief about it. Why his youngest son was agreeing with him was beyond him, but he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Sammy wanted to start acting like a hunter, that was just fine with him. But it was so out of character that John couldn't help but wonder at what caused the sudden change.

* * *

Was it terrible? (I'm not very good at doing John.)

Let me know what you think and I will get started on the next part ... Dean's POV. :)


End file.
